Squirrel and Hedgehog (series)
(다람이와 고슴도치) is a North Korean cartoon developed by SEK. Widely considered to be political and militant propaganda, the show has nonetheless gained a massive following not only in it's native North Korea, but outside of the country as well. The story revolves around the titled Squirrels and Hedgehogs of Flower Hill as they defend their home from various would-be invaders, thought to be inspired by real nations who have at some point taken arms against North Korea. The show's influence can be seen in it's various merchandising, it's songs sung in concert by children, it's characters used as mascots for various products. It has also produced a spin off Manhwa and even video games. SEK has prided itself on stating that Squirrel and Hedgehog was always intended to instill in children a sense of love for their home country and the military defending it, and inspire loyalty and patriotism. In the late 2000s, Italian company Mondo TV acquired the rights to a localization and developed "Brave Soldiers", a show that uses footage and very base elements of it's source material to become a show of it's own. Brave Soldiers is generally not as fondly looked upon by fans of the original. Episodes 1 through to 24 where animated by hand using cels and traditional hand-drawn animation techniques. Episodes 25-28 utilised Toon Boom animation Software after which, the remainder of the series was animated using Adobe Flash. Plot Season 1 When a small village of Squirrels in the nation of Flower Hill come under attack, they are forced to join forces with their neighbouring Hedgehogs and Ducks and defend their land. Spies Juldarami and Geumsaegi are sent to integrate into enemy territory and uncover various plans, weapons of mass destruction and put their lives on the line to save their country. Season 2 Having defeated the Weasels and come home at last, Flower Hill is met with a new threat as Wolves threaten to invade. Their strength and weapons terrifying to behold, Geumsaegi must once again infiltrate the enemy in order to keep them from his beloved Flower Hill. Production Squirrel and Hedgehog was shown and rebroadcast on Chosun Central TV up until 2013 when the show abruptly ceased production under a "temporary" suspension. At the time of this writing the suspension has not yet complete bringing many to wonder if Squirrel and Hedgehog has been cancelled. However, articles in 2018 show the existence of an Android game available in North Korea, Brave Scout which has people wondering if this is marketing to build up hype for the end of the hiatus, or simply cashing in on nostalgia. That being said, Squirrel and Hedgehog's production has been full of various hiatuses and suspensions lasting years at a time for varying reasons. Episodes 1-4 where made and broadcast between 1977 to 1982. Episodes 5-14 released in the 1990's only to have severe issues and delays caused by The March of Suffering and the ensuing aftermath. Production resumed more smoothly commencing from episode 15 onwards from the early to mid 2000s. Season 2 began with Operation Noose in late 2006 with a brand new animation style. , however it would be two years before the next two episodes in 2008 would appear and another two years for another in late 2010. The final three episodes produced thus far came out on a yearly basis until 2012 , thereafter production entered hiatus in 2013. Influence The show is considered a classic in North Korea, as beloved by many natives as Disney is to a Western audience. It is considered by many as a staple in young children's entertainment to the point where very young children have been filmed singing the various songs from the show, re-enacting episodes as school plays and murals being painted in classrooms. The show has sold a number of toys, articles of clothing and accessories, backpacks and stationary. Many adults reportedly look back fondly on episodes of the series, which is unsurprising given the length and popularity on the show. It is uncertain when footage of the show leaked to western audiences, but in the early to mid 2010's, semi-translated videos began to crop up on youtube, which piqued a morbid curiosity at the idea of a propaganda cartoon depicting cute, lovable characters struggling in grisly combat. Others, particularly those in the USA, were attracted by the Wolves who seemed to be caricatures of American military and found the portrayal to be unintentionally flattering. The show appears to be particularly popular with English and Russian speaking audiences, though efforts have and are being made to offer faithful translations to those speaking alternate dialects. Controversy The show is often cited as evidence of brainwashing in North Korea, critics often pointing out its gruesome violence and presumed depiction of other nations as the enemy as evidence that it is training children to hate it's neighbouring countries. Whilst SEK have denied the suggestion that characters are based on nationalities, the Manwha makes a more implicit connection; the initials "USA" imprinted on the Wolves' helmets being one example. Others controversies include the supposed homoerotic tendencies. As the male characters are often shown embracing and dancing together, some have claimed that the show is pushing a homosexual agenda. Given the history of LGBT rights in North Korea, the implication of homosexuality perceived by the western audience is likely unintentional. Regardless, "Brave Soldiers" averted the issue by making occasionally changing the identities of the character models and their genders and / or relation. Cast * Geumsaegi Unknown (episode 1, 2~4) Won Jeong-Suk (episode 5~31) Heo Gyeong-Hee (episode 32) * Juldarami Unknown (episode 4) Kim Tae-Lyeon (episode 10~13, 17) Won Jeong-Suk (episode 14, 15) Lim Bok-Hee (episode 19~) * Bamsaegi Lim Un-Young * Scout Goseumdochi Unknown (episode 1~4) Gwon Nyeong-Ju * Undochi Choe Hyeon-Ha * Dr. Dudeoji Kim Dae-Hong * Commander Jogjebi Kim Dae-Hong * Mulmangcho Unknown (episode 7~11) Kim Tae-Lyeon (episode 6, 12~26) Won Jeong-Suk (episode 27) Lim Bok-Hee (episode 28~) * Oegwipali Gwon Nyeong-Ju (episode 8~26) Lee Eun-Ju (episode 27) * Dr. Huinjogjebi Kim Dae-Hong * Commander Seungnyangi Unknown (episode 27, 28) Kim Yeong-Cheol (episode 31~) * Assistant Jogjebi Kim Dae-Hong (episode 27) Song Yeong-Cheol (episode 31~) * Officer Yeou Lim Un-Young Crew TBA List of Episodes | Category:Media